An Absolute Enigma
by Wicked.Intentions
Summary: [Gaku/Riiko] The arrival of a mysterious salesman into Riiko's life changes it forever, and she is in for quite a journey.
1. I: The Salesman

**Disclaimer:** _Absolute Boyfriend_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this manga, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _An Absolute Enigma_.

**Story Summary:** The arrival of a mysterious salesman into Riiko's life changes it forever, and she is in for quite a journey.

**Story Pairings:** Gaku Namikiri/Riiko Izawa, light Night Tenjou/Riiko, light Soushi Asamoto/Riiko.

**Notes:** I used to read this manga often. When visiting my parents' house for American Independence Day, I found them and reread them. I always thought it was a shame that Gaku and Riiko weren't explored, but I suppose that since he is 25 years old, whereas she is 16... Well, that's why this is completely fiction.

This will follow the events of the manga loosely; I'm not going to copy every event word-for-word.

* * *

**Chapter I: The Salesman**

_Riiko meets a mysterious traveling salesman with a promise of giving her what she wants: a boyfriend._

* * *

My lips parted slightly, and a sharp puff of air exited through them as I bent over and fruitlessly searched through the refrigerator for something edible. My stomach grumbled at me, and I furrowed my brow. It was a half hour to 8:00a.m., and I still had yet to leave home to go to school.

"Nothing looks good to me," I worried aloud, rubbing my abdomen. "I'm just too nervous to eat."

Today was the day I was going to ask my newest romantic interest if he would be my boyfriend, and I trembled with emotion. Would he reject me? I almost didn't want to ask him for fear of hearing what I was already convincing myself would be the answer. I couldn't do that; my best friend told me that she would be nearby to spectate with her fingers crossed. She had spent days coaching me for this moment.

With a final sigh, I selected a piece of fruit from a dish on the counter and shuffled towards the door. Slipping my house slippers from my feet and replacing them with my school shoes, I left the house in a daze. Thankfully, I managed to remember to lock the door behind me.

It wasn't long before I had finished commuting to school, and the gates loomed ahead of me. Disposing of the pit of the fruit I had eaten and glancing at my watch, I noted that I had arrived only moments before I told the guy I like through the school e-mail to meet up with me. I cursed myself, not giving myself more time to stress and worry over every little detail of what I would say.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Mika Itou giving me a supportive thumbs up gesture before her chestnut hair disappeared from sight.

This is it... I held my breath, watching as an attractive high schooler stepped off a bus and began walking towards me, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. He appeared a little troubled, but I tried not to let it bother me. His bad mood couldn't be attributed to me, could it? I haven't done anything yet.

...Oh, no, what if he's annoyed that I'm holding him up before school?

Deep breaths, deep breaths. Clear your mind except for your objective, Riiko. He will be my boyfriend. After years and years of numerous disheartening rejections, this is the one.

Plastering a smile that felt too forced to be real on my face, I raised an arm and waved to the teenager. "Taisei, g-good morning!" I stammered.

"You wanted to meet me?" he inquired suspiciously, stopping a few feet from me and regarding me with a cool air.

"Y-yes, I... I wanted to know if... if you'd go out with me? I really l-like you!" I could have hit myself for the way it came out so unsure and quiet. It sounded nothing like I had practiced for hours in front of the mirror.

He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth, as if to say something, but it snapped shut when his eyes drifted over my head. His frown deepened, and his expression hardened. "Sorry, I'm not interested. Can I go now?" His words were cold, and despite what he asked, he left without waiting for an answer.

I stared, and my mouth dropped open in astonishment. "B-but..." My voice refused to call out for an explanation, and I could only watch numbly as my crush hurried away from me, my heart crumbling once again. My eyes stung, and I felt a wetness at the corners. I grit my teeth, struggling to regain my composure. Class began in ten minutes, and I couldn't walk in looking like I was about to cry. But gosh, did it hurt.

Mika appeared at my side instantaneously, peering at my face with a light frown. "Darn... We'll get him next time."

I collapsed into her arms and sobbed my heart out for the next five minutes. This was why she was my best friend since middle school, and I felt selfish for making her late to class because of it.

* * *

I sat in class, one hand propping my head up. I blankly watched the teacher write equations on the chalk board, but none of it actually registered. I hoped he didn't call on me for answers, for I would have to embarrass myself in front of the class by revealing that I had spent almost the entire period daydreaming. Taisei wasn't in this class, thankfully, but I would see him in my last class of the day. I debated pretending to be sick to get out of it, but I already knew that it wouldn't work. Besides, hiding from him wouldn't solve anything.

Like with every boy before him, I had to hold my head high and give them the illusion that the rejection hadn't affected me so strongly. If I didn't have Mika there to assure me that the sun would shine again tomorrow, I wouldn't even dream of showing such confidence. I was meek in the face of rejection, and each one felt like the earth crumbling beneath my feet and plunging me into a cold darkness.

Why was I rejected by every guy I asked out? Why was I never asked out by anyone? Over the years, my opinion of myself had soured significantly, and I paled whenever the other girls stood next to me. With their long, shiny hair and beautiful faces... their notable breasts and curves... what chance did I stand? So many times before have I tried beauty enhancing products to little to no avail. Still, I fell for the marketing every time, hoping again and again that this time would be different.

I had the body of a little girl before puberty, and I was "average." Maybe not even that. I wouldn't know... I've never had a boyfriend to tell me truthfully what he thought of my appearance.

I was being superficial, I knew. My parents, while not around as much as other parents, had tried to teach me that there is more to a person than just the outer appearance. I wouldn't be having this problem at all if at least one guy had shown interest in me! My confidence wouldn't be completely shattered at my feet if I could, for at least a day, have a boyfriend!

* * *

There was a knock at my front door when I was sitting on the living room couch, staring wistfully out the ceiling length sliding doors that led to the small balcony where I dried my clothes on lines. Giving the darkening clouds one more glance, noting that I should probably take my clothes inside before it started raining, I padded over to the door, calling out, "Who is it?"

"It's Soushi," a familiar male voice answered curtly from the other side.

I opened the door to see my neighbor and old acquaintance waiting with a bag of what I assumed and hoped was delicious food. He pursed his lips at my no doubt miserable expression, letting himself into my home by sliding past me. "I have dinner for you, since I assume you haven't eaten. Or... if you have, it was something unhealthy like potato chips and ramen."

"I haven't eaten." I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. "I don't always eat things like that, you know."

Soushi Asamoto spread the contents of the bag over the kitchen table and spooned appropriate portions on two plates he had retrieved from the cupboards. With a wave of his hand, he gestured for me to take the chair across from him. I did so wordlessly.

Once the smell of the food entered my nose, I cheered up considerably. I adored the restaurant where Soushi worked because I always got to sample the food when he brought back something. Perhaps I should apply there and get free meals, too. I pondered this idea while chewing on a piece of teriyaki chicken.

"Why were you looking so depressed when you answered the door? I thought you liked it when I bring you free food."

I didn't feel like talking about my rejection, least of all with Soushi. I shrugged at him, keeping my eyes on my plate. I lifted more chicken to my mouth with my chopsticks to avoid speaking.

"Let me guess..." his tone became a bit gloating, "...some guy didn't want to be your boyfriend."

I snapped my head up and glared fiercely at him. Why did he say it in such a mean way? "Did you come over to fight? I'm not in the mood, Soushi."

He frowned and returned to his meal after a moment of hesitation. Silence descended upon us for several minutes before he murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't come to fight."

Still irritated, I ignored him and finished the remainder of my noodles. I climbed to my feet and cleared my dishes from the table. Without turning to look at the dark haired teenager at the table, I spoke coolly, "Please lock the door when you leave. I assume you have a key, since my parents tell you to be my guardian when they're not here."

I shut myself in my room and hated myself for shedding even more tears over another insensitive guy.

* * *

A few more weeks passed before I fell ill again—with a crush on a guy at my school.

"Why," I moaned to Mika in distress, "why did I fall for another guy? But... I can't help it. He's so cute and nice!"

"Oh?" She perked up and leaned closer. We were at one of our usual hang out spots, a quaint cafe not too far from my home. "Who is it?"

"Ishizeki Hayato," I admitted with a blush. "He saw that I was depressed, and even though he didn't know why I was, he gave me some comforting words. I have been greeting him every morning and trying to talk to him more."

"Ooh, good choice. Are you going to tell him you like him?"

I bit at my lip. "Maybe it's better that I keep it to myself. I always lose the friendship completely when I try to make it more."

"That's true, but... you'll always wonder, 'What if?' What if he felt the same way but was too stubborn to ask you out? You would miss out on your first boyfriend," Mika prodded with an unhappy sigh. Her eyes sought mine, and she gave me an encouraging smile.

"You're right. I want to date Ishizeki, and because he's been so nice to me, I feel confident that he's the one that will break the streak. I'm going to ask him to meet me in front of the school on Monday, and I will tell him how I feel!"

"Good for you!" Mika's smile didn't meet her eyes.

* * *

"Oh, no, oh, no, _oh, nooo!_" I cried, rushing around the apartment searching for articles of my uniform. "I slept in, and I'm going to be late to meet Ishizeki!"

I crashed into the balcony doors in my haste, slipping over trash I had left laying on the floor. I was brutally reminded that I had left the clothes outside on the line all night. "Oh, no!" I repeated, panicking. "I hope it didn't rain!"

I went outside and began frantically pulling at the clothes, nearly ripping a few of them in the process. I barely registered the sound of my neighbor's balcony doors sliding open, and I turned and threw an armful of clothing on the couch to sort later. When I spun around, Soushi was holding a pretty pink bra up for me to see. I was stunned and mortified, and it took me several seconds to realize that it belonged to me.

"A-cup?" He arched an eyebrow, and I swore I saw a light blush adorn his cheeks.

"You... you pervert!" I screeched at him, reaching over the gap between our respective balconies to snatch my bra away from him. "Why did you have my bra?!" I clutched it protectively to my chest, my face burning from the situation I was in.

"Calm down. While you were manhandling your clothes, you accidentally flung your bra at me. It's not like I reached over and stole it. It's nothing to be coveted," he grumbled.

I couldn't tell, nor did I care, if he was joking with me, and I was angered. I felt the need to defend my body, but it wasn't something I wanted to discuss with Soushi. Instead, I retrieved the last of my clothing from the lines and slammed my doors shut behind me.

I had more important things to deal with. Ishizeki was waiting for me.

* * *

"Good morning!" I called, sprinting up to the school gate where I saw Ishizeki waiting. I stopped in front of him, panting to catch my breath. I had run almost the entire distance to school to be able to meet up with him before class. I was relieved that he had waited for me, though I knew I was a few minutes late.

Before he could say anything, I took a deep breath, and I blurted out the statement I had repeated in my head during the run: "Will you go out with me?!"

"Sorry, I'm going out with someone else," he replied sheepishly. It came so fast, that I was left stunned that he hadn't even taken a second to think about it. "Uhm, I'll see you around, Riiko..."

For the millionth time, I was left standing foolishly alone and again unsuccessful in love. Did I read him wrong when he spoke so warmly to me? What about the way he touched my arm before we departed on Friday? I was so sure, so ready to stop being single. Suddenly, all progress between us was lost, and we were miles apart. This couldn't possibly be because of me... I was just too late in admitting my feelings, and someone got to him before I could.

I sniffled, wiping a tear from my eye, and I linked arms with Mika, who was at my side faithfully through every rejection. We entered the school building together, and we joined the rest of the class in our correct room for English lessons. I was glad I had steeled myself against his harsh words beforehand. It hurt much less when I didn't build myself up so high.

I want a boyfriend. I sighed.

* * *

I came to this park often, though I knew it always ended with me being more unhappy about my boyfriend-less situation. It was known as a place that couples frequently visit. I always fantasized about holding hands with my boyfriend and finding a nice shady grove of trees to cuddle up with him under. Then maybe we could... My eyes drifted to one of the three couples that were eagerly enjoying each other's lips. I blushed at my perverted thoughts. I wonder what it would feel like, what it would taste like.

I continued down the shady path, glancing at the numerous vendors I passed with mild interest. As nice as takoyaki sounded, I still had a few days before my allowance was transferred to me. I needed to save what little money I had for tonight's dinner. Soushi told me yesterday that he would be staying late on his shift for extra money, which meant no delicious free food.

In my mindless browsing, I almost stepped on a cellphone that was on the ground, partly hidden by a leaf. The glint of black in the sun alerted me to its presence. I stooped down to pick up the cellphone, examining it. Someone must have lost it, and I was unsure of what to do with it. I didn't want to go looking through it for identification. I knew I wouldn't like it if someone did that to mine. I had a few pictures of my previous crushes I managed to capture sneakily so I could stare longingly at them before bed, and I didn't want anyone to know about them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts rudely when the cellphone began to ring and vibrate loudly in my hand. A few couples glanced my way before going back to their conversations. The ringtone was obnoxious and unnecessary; it was so obnoxious that I almost dropped the rather expensive-looking device back onto the ground. I let out a small sound of surprise before awkwardly answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey there! I'm so glad someone found my cellphone! Can you meet with me somewhere so I can reward you?"

I bit at my lip. It was a man's voice, and he sounded attractive. It was an interesting accent, too. I was struck with a sudden nervousness. "Uhm, sure. Where?"

"There's a cafe in the main shopping district. Pretty popular. I can't remember the name... Michelangelo's, maybe?"

I smiled faintly. My favorite cafe. "I know where it is. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Thank you! See you then. Bye."

I hung up the phone and held my hand up to my mouth to hide my smile. I hope he's cute. This could be a sign; me walking through a place filled with couples and wanting to be one of them, and I suddenly stumble upon a way to meet a guy. Slightly inspired, I retraced my steps out of the park with a hurried pace.

True to my word, I arrived at Michelangelo's Cafe in ten minutes. I pushed open the door hesitantly and peered at the occupants, trying to place a face to the voice. I nearly walked towards a blonde man who was sitting by himself reading a book, but someone calling out to my left distracted me. I turned my head, and I stared.

"Ooh, such a cutie pie. Aren't I lucky? Come have a seat."

His words barely reached my overworked mind. What... what was that outfit he was wearing? Oh, my gosh, I can't sit with him. People will think I'm into cosplaying. That's what he is, right? A cosplayer? I had no choice but to return his phone to him, though, and my feet carried me to him. At first glance, my mood deflated. He was much older than me, and he was obviously into some weird hobbies. So much for fate bringing us together.

He reached out, holding his palm open expectantly. I deposited the cellphone on top before gingerly taking a seat opposite the strange man. He finished the ice cream sundae he had been eating in two bites.

I tried not to look at him too much, but my eyes traced what little of his face I could see. I couldn't make an appropriate decision about how to feel towards him until I see more, but asking him to remove pieces of his clothing was out of the question.

However, as if answering my unspoken thoughts, he pocketed his phone and raised both hands to remove his elaborate dark headgear. His black hair, which had jutted up and out of the opening at the top of his headgear, fell back in an attractive spiky style. His clear blue eyes blinked at me, and his lips twisted into a light smirk. An interesting oceanic blue tattoo of a wing adorned his left cheek, just below his eye, and he had four piercings in his left ear.

I could already feel my cheeks heating up. He _was_ cute, if one could look past the ridiculous costume, but I could tell he was much older than I.

He chuckled, pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm Gaku Namikiri. Thanks for bringing my cellphone to me, darling. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find it; I need it for my job."

The term of endearment shocked me. "What do you do? Cosplaying?" The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them, and I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

He arched a dark eyebrow, appearing a little annoyed. "Nope! I'm just like any other blue-collar worker."

I doubted that, but I kept it to myself this time. "Where do you work, then?" I didn't know why I was asking, but the man truly intrigued me.

He grinned. "A company that sells fabulous items to pretty women like yourself. As a reward for finding my phone, I would like to offer you anything you want. How about it? We have pills that will guarantee weight loss of up to 20 lbs overnight. Or... maybe a special lotion that will transform a double A-cup to a D-cup..."

I glared, crossing my arms over my chest. The nerve of this pervert. "So you're a salesman."

"Indeed I am. Did any of those sound appealing to you? I could show you our catalog, if you'd like."

"No, thanks." I pushed my chair back and prepared to leave. I didn't want to listen to any more from this man. If he kept speaking, I'd do something I'd regret, like purchase another worthless mail-order product that changed nothing but my mood.

He frowned at me. "There's nothing you want? Nothing at all? I have to repay you somehow." He also stood, leaning closer to me.

He was so tall. I tilted my chin so I could meet his piercing blue gaze. I licked my dry lips, regarding him warily. Again, I spoke against my will. "I want a boyfriend."

He appeared surprised at first, but slowly, a smug smile curled his lips.

Oh, I hope he didn't think I was asking him to go out with me, but... I don't think I'd object too much if he decided to accept my not-a-request. I inwardly kicked myself for this unwanted thought. I wanted to know how old he was. The question burned within me, unspoken.

"Why didn't you say so?" he inquired. One gloved hand disappeared into the depths of his black overcoat. He searched for a minute before retrieving a diskette in a transparent case. He picked up my hand from my side, brushing against my thigh through my uniform skirt, and he gave the diskette to me.

I shied away and avoided his eyes. I busied myself with reading the text on the case.

"Put this into your computer, and it will take you to our official site. Make a selection there. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

Questions filled me. How would this get me a boyfriend? This all felt like one big scam. Perhaps I was on a reality television show, and someone was pranking me. Paranoid, I glanced around, but nobody was looking at me other than Gaku.

"See you soon, Riiko," he said cheerfully, raising a hand in farewell. It wasn't until he had grabbed his headgear and left payment for his ice cream sundae that I realized he knew my name, despite the fact that I never told it to him. I shivered and departed for home, looking over my shoulder the whole way.


	2. II: The Figure

**Disclaimer:** _Absolute Boyfriend_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this manga, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _An Absolute Enigma_.

**Story Summary:** The arrival of a mysterious salesman into Riiko's life changes it forever, and she is in for quite a journey.

**Story Pairings:** Gaku Namikiri/Riiko Izawa, light Night Tenjou/Riiko, light Soushi Asamoto/Riiko.

* * *

**Chapter II: The Figure**

_Riiko gains a lover "figure" boyfriend._

* * *

"Kronos Heaven..." I whispered aloud. I was definitely intrigued. It was only hours after I had met with the strange man, Gaku, and I had finally worked up the courage to insert the diskette into my father's computer to see what exactly the salesman had meant to do about my boyfriend problem.

I was directed to a specific section of the site, one that advertised something called the "Nightly Series." Confused, I clicked on the first one, 01, and a picture that took up most of my screen greeted me. My heart thumped quickly in my chest, and my eyes drank up the incredibly hot man that was being advertised.  
Then... a thought occurred. If such an attractive man was being advertised, why wasn't he already taken? Perhaps it was an escort service? If so, what was Gaku doing trying to sell to minors? Nonetheless, it did nothing for my lack of boyfriend because he wouldn't really be mine.

I scrolled down the page, reading the details on this "01."

It told me that he was a figure. A sex doll. My brow furrowed. I was definitely too young to be browsing this website, and my father would agree wholeheartedly if he walked in and saw this. However, being abroad, that was difficult at this moment.

Something caught my eye before I exited. "Three-day trial?" I blinked at it. If I didn't want this figure, I could return it and pay nothing. I shrugged helplessly to myself. I came this far; I might as well try one of their products. I clicked to progress farther into the selection process, and it asked me to select traits for my figure.

I smiled, amused. A doll that speaks when one presses a button, perhaps? I found it funny that I could customize it so much. Without giving it much thought, I checked nearly every trait on the list. I was eager to see what this figure was, so I wanted to hurry. It would most likely take several weeks to arrive, so I wanted them to start delivering as soon as possible.

I picked up my cellphone and dialed the number for a delivery service for my dinner.

* * *

Class the next day was uneventful. The drama with Ishizeki had died down fairly quickly, and I hardly gave him a second thought when I passed him going to my second class. It wasn't worth dwelling over, as my parents told me in the past when they learned of my boy trouble. Someday, I would find someone.

Hopefully I wouldn't be doomed to indulge in only dolls designed for desperate women, I fretted. Waiting for my package to arrive was going to be the longest wait. I don't know why I was excited, but I was. If the doll looked half as good as the photo advertised, at the very least I'll have something handsome to stare at when I'm home. That sounds kind of weird...

When it came time to go home, I waved in farewell to Mika, and I walked home while enjoying the fresh air and warmth of the sun. It was such a beautiful day. Incidentally, my path took me by the cafe where I had met that strange salesman who introduced me to his company and its products. My mind wandered while I walked home on auto-pilot.

His outfit was unlike anything I see on a normal daily basis. All that black leather in the heat couldn't be comfortable. I guess in a way it suited him. He had a quirky personality that matched his equally quirky outfit. I almost wished I could see him again, but the encounter was probably a one-time thing, I mused. I had judged him rather quickly, but I was interested in speaking to him again.

I forced the issue from my mind, wanting my mood to stay as pleasant as the weather was. When I neared my home, I paused in midstep, seeing men dressed as strangely as Gaku waiting impatiently in front of the apartment building. Again with the black leather. They had an enormous cardboard box with them, stamped with the company's logo and "Nightly Series," which I recognized from the website I had browsed the previous evening.

I resumed walking, and they turned at the sound of my steps.

"Are you Riiko Izawa?" one of them inquired, enunciating my name clearly.

I nodded in affirmation, accepting the clipboard from the other man. I signed my name without reading the print. My package arrived in less than a day? I couldn't believe it.

"Thank you," I spoke breathlessly, and I followed them to my apartment door so they could unload it for me.

"Thank you," they replied simultaneously, bowing courteously. With that, they vanished from my sight.

I circled the box curiously. Well, here goes nothing. Time to see what Gaku promised me that I wouldn't be disappointed over. Tearing into the box eagerly, I shoved packaging peanuts and tissue paper aside.

There was no time to react before I found myself on my back with a heavy form atop me. I gasped, merely inches away from the face of a man. I could see small imperfections in the skin, each individual eyelash, and the beginnings of facial hair.

Either they were perfectionists in how realistic the doll looked, or this was...

"_A cadaver?!_" I screeched, kicking the body away from me forcefully. I backed up against the nearest wall, my heart pounding. Did they send me a dead body?! My breath came in short pants as terror overcame my senses.

The buzzing of my cellphone against the living room startled me, and I jumped to my feet, hugging myself. Edging against the wall to put as much distance as I possibly could between the body and myself, I finally reached the phone, answering it right before it went to voicemail.

"H-hello?" I stammered.

"Hello there, Riiko. I assume your product arrived in one piece?"

_Gaku?_ I wondered, mystified. How did he get my cellphone number? I had better questions to ask at the moment, though. "My product being a dead human being?! A cadaver?! I did not order such a thing!" I cried, tears collecting at the corners of my eyes. I felt betrayed.

There was a moment of silence then laughter.

"How dare you laugh at me?! I'm serious!"

"Riiko, relax. It's not a real human body. Didn't you read the description? It's a figure. Here—answer the door in a few minutes. I'll come explain it to you." His tone was heavily amused, and he disconnected the call before I could protest.

Flicking my gaze from the figure to my cellphone, I decided to save the number in my phone's address book.

As Gaku had said, he knocked on my door a few minutes later, and I felt a pang of self-consciousness. I smoothed down my skirt and ran a hand through my hair. I rushed to the door, opening it just enough to confirm that Gaku was standing on the other side.

His glittering blue gaze locked with mine, and his familiar smirk was upon his lips. He wasn't wearing his headgear today, but he did carry a briefcase at his side. He raised a hand in greeting.

Blushing slightly, I allowed him entry into the apartment. He brushed past me in the entryway and set his briefcase down next to where I had left my cellphone. Gaku made himself comfortable by flopping onto my couch and stretching out. "So you probably have questions. Ask away."

"You said this isn't a cadaver?" I questioned warily, seating myself delicately next to him. "But rather a figure? What exactly does it _do?_"

"That's right. What do you _think_ he does? He's built to please you sexually. He's your lover." He was completely nonchalant.

I was embarrassed to hear such things from this man, and I stared wide-eyed at him. "I-I'm 16 years old..."

He propped his chin up on one hand and regarded me with an unreadable expression. He waved his hand towards the motionless body. "You'll find that he doesn't act much different than other 16 year old boys... except that he's nearly flawless in every aspect. You did choose him to be courageous... compassionate... funny, heroic, goofy, blah blah."

I shot him a confused look. "He doesn't look very courageous or heroic."

"You haven't started him up yet."

"What? How do I do that?"

"There was an instruction manual provided with him, you know." He was again amused. "Simply kiss him on the lips, and he will recognize you as his lover. You do know how to kiss, right?"

My eyes flicked down to Gaku's lips without my permission. I gulped. "U-uhm, I think so..."

Gaku leaned closer until he was inches away and smiled. "Then get to it."

I jumped to my feet and almost tripped over the salesman's legs on the way to where the figure was laying. I crouched next to him, grasping one arm to tug him over onto his back. I sat back on my heels, nervous. The fact that Gaku was watching me about to give my first kiss away to a mannequin embarrassed me to no end, and I was hesitant about wasting it.

My first kiss was supposed to be special, and I was about to throw it away by being desperate. I wanted to at least have that magical moment with someone who was alive and breathing. I frowned, conflicted.

When I turned my head to glance at Gaku, I found that he had taken a seat next to me. He was so close that his leg touched mine. His eyes were focused on the figure's face, and he inquired, "Something wrong?"

"I-I... I don't..." I snapped my mouth shut, unable to speak my mind. It didn't sound silly to me in my thoughts, but I was mortified at the idea of telling a stranger that I still hadn't experienced my first kiss.

"Want me to kiss him for you, to show you how?" He grinned, and I hoped he was joking.

"N-no, thanks..."

More silence descended upon us, and it was stifling. I bit at my lip, peering up at Gaku timidly through my hair.

When he realized he was being watched, he turned his head to meet my stare. He arched an eyebrow. "Should I return the product? You don't seem too interested."

Oh, my god. What was wrong with me? I was actually considering sacrificing my first kiss to a total stranger to avoid giving it to a sex doll. I really was desperate. The words wouldn't leave my throat. I could never request such a thing. He probably didn't want to kiss an awkward girl like me. It wouldn't be special or earth-shattering, either.

"You look like you want to say something. What is it? You really want me to kiss the figure for you, huh?" He was deflecting the tense atmosphere with humor, and he shifted onto his knees.

"I... I don't know h-how..." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't actually hear me. My cheeks were flaming.

He did hear me. He appeared surprised, and he turned to face me fully. Slowly, his expression melted into one of complete seriousness. "It's easy. Do you... want me to show you?"

I thought I was going to faint. I was so anxious. I nodded faintly, my breath stolen from me. I could hear nothing but the frantic pounding of my heart in my ears. I felt weak, and I backed away from Gaku, suddenly indecisive. I didn't know if I really wanted this, though the idea was tempting.

"You're trembling," he noted, all traces of humor gone from his voice. He advanced towards me on his hands and knees, and I continued backing away until I was flat against a wall. "Your first kiss, hm... I'll do my best to make it memorable for you."

I had no time to ponder what he intended to do before he gripped both of my ankles gently, pulling me towards him until I was laying on my back. My skirt rode up my thighs. I was shaking, and I turned my head away from him to search for something to shield myself. The pillows were on the couch, which was out of my reach. I wanted it, but I didn't at the same time.

Gaku placed each of his knees next to my legs, and he lowered his upper half until his lips were inches away from mine.

My eyes fell shut helplessly. This was it. I was hypersensitive, feeling every shift of his position.

"You're the figure, and I'm your new lover," he murmured to lighten the mood with roleplaying. "Figures don't move until activated, so relax. You're going to make me reconsider."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was hindered by another pair of lips. They were warm and slightly wet, and they brushed against mine teasingly. I was frozen, assaulted by emotion and sensation when he curled a hand around the side of my neck and pushed his lips firmer against mine.

Feeling like I should be copying what he was doing, but too stunned to react, I allowed him to press smaller kisses to my mouth before taking my bottom lip between his teeth delicately.

I was in a daze, and I clenched my legs together. I had never felt this way before; I was lost in the experience for several minutes.

Gaku pulled back a little, his eyes dark with emotion. He cleared his throat awkwardly, sitting back and putting some distance between us.

My eyes flicked open and stared up at the ceiling. All I could think of was the feeling of Gaku's lips moving against mine, which tingled pleasantly, and I felt... warm. I also knew I would never be able to look at him the same way again, but I was somewhat relieved that my first kiss, while not earth-shattering, was incredible. My tentative feelings for this salesman grew to something more, something much more unacceptable.

"So... that's how. You should activate your figure now."

I preferred to lay here and enjoy the lingering aftereffects of the kiss, but I nodded numbly, avoiding looking at Gaku. Smoothing down my skirt, I crawled back to the figure's side and leaned down. From my peripheral vision, I could see the man watching me carefully.

I pressed a simple, quick peck to the figure's cold lips, pulling back instantly. Holding my breath, I waited for something to happen.

The winged ring adorning one of the figure's fingers lit up in a bright white, and I could almost hear the sound of a machine booting up. His eyes opened slowly, and I was taken aback at how deeply blue they were. He flexed his unused muscles for the first time and sat up, looking directly at me. Slightly wrapped in decorative tissue paper, he appeared very much a present.

"Hello, girlfriend." He smiled lovingly at me, taking my breath away. How does he speak? Think? Act? And how does he display such human emotions? This was incredible. Gaku wasn't lying; I wasn't disappointed, not in the least.

My thoughts were interrupted when the figure laid me back on the ground and covered my body with his. He caressed my cheek like it was the most precious flower he had ever seen, and his lips covered mine, different than how Gaku had just kissed me in preparation. This kiss was slow and bursting with affection. It felt wrong, though, because I didn't have feelings for him. When I felt his hand wandering up my shirt, I snapped.

"Get off me!" I cried, lashing out and forcing his head back. While he was distracted with rubbing his abused chin, I scrambled backwards and ended up in Gaku's lap, who had been observing us nonchalantly.

He let out a small gasp.

The figure grew cross, glaring daggers at the man he just realized was intruding upon their space. "Don't touch my girlfriend!"

"I'm not touching her!" Gaku protested, keeping his hands up in surrender, not once laying a hand on me.

I leaped from his lap, too embarrassed to speak.

Gaku cleared his throat once again, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well... you should probably name him. It's not required, but what else would you call him?"

My eyes roamed around my apartment for inspiration; I was distressed to have to come up with something on the spot. "Nightly Series" on the box caught my eye. "Oh, I know!" I said happily. "I'll call him 'Night.' Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Night replied immediately, while Gaku deadpanned, "No."

"I like it, too, so his name is Night."

"I don't know your name, girlfriend," Night reminded her with a pout.

"I'm Riiko," I told him. I felt like shaking his hand.

"Beautiful," he murmured, lovestruck. His eyes worshiped me, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'll leave you two alone. You have a busy night ahead of you."

I glanced at the salesman, catching his wink, and I flushed furiously. "I-I don't think so." Night seemed to disagree with me, nodding eagerly.

"Remember: his technique in bed will leave you begging for more. Enjoy him for the next seventy-two hours. I'll see you then, Riiko." Gaku's gaze lingered on mine for a few seconds longer before he retrieved his briefcase and let himself out of the apartment.

I already missed seeing him.


End file.
